New People, New Feelings
by Nayokukiasa
Summary: First one made, I made my own charcters due to a request. I hope you like and review please!
1. 1 Meeting the people

New people, New feelings

So were to begin I guess where we are from. Well I am Shimiko Death, and my partners and friends are Netamii & Miako wind. We come from a small village that no one wants to associate with. If you know were we're from then don't mess with us. We come from **SOUND**. It is a deadly village where we are trained to kill anyone in our way or that bugs us. We ran from Orochimaru to find true lives and people to be with. We ran yet we didn't know where we were going we followed the travelers. We hid behind the dark black cloaks that we were given to hide in during missions. We all have powerful abilities, among the three of us Miako can control the power of Wind and Water. Netamii can control fire and earth. Me well I can control great amounts of dark chakra, I was born with the light blue chakra yet as I grew and trained with Orochimaru-sama I was given dark purple-black chakra. I can also control wolves. (A/n I know controlling wolves is not very ninja like but I really like wolves and thought it was cool.) They are ordered to listen to me if not I attack them till they get it through there heads that I am in control not them. My main wolves are Demon and Blade.

As we walked and came upon the entrance to the Leaf village, there was two very powerful shinobi guarding it. Netamii sensed that they were in the Anbu force. We sat and thought of a plan we would have Blade, Demon, and the other two Scar, and Hitamii go forward and distract them as we snuck in and begged the Hokage to let us stay to fight and protect the leaf village. I called for the four wolves and had them jump out into the open. The two guarding the gate jumped down and got into attacking positions. The minute they jumped down I figured we might as well show are selves and fight face to face. Though I can't disable the curse mark the Orchimaru-sama placed on me it can't ever be deactivated which means the black marks inhabit my body never leaving my skin ever.

I saw the opponents and read there chakra as if it was a book. They names were Neji Hyuuga Sp , & Tenten. I then made the choice to have Netamii, Miako, and I to fight once the wolves got out of control. I sent them the signal to attack. When they attacked, Neji used his attack were he spins really fast and then everything goes flying away. The wolves landed about 2 feet away from us. We were up in the tree watching this fight between man and creature. Tenten being an expert with weapons used her scrolls and sent mulitple weapons out at the wolves. we figured if they we willing to fight with weapons the wolves won't be able to handle it on there own. I gave Netamii and Miako the signal and they jumped from the tree and ran to the sides of the wolves and then extracted the weapons from there bodies. I then jumped down and sent about twelve kunai at the two. Neji deflected some but not all at least 2 hit him and another 4 hit Tenten. The way this was going was we would end up having to fight our way into this village. The Hokage sensed that there were sound ninja near and ran to the gate and saw Neji, Tenten and I fighting. She stoped the match. The wolves jumped ran to my side as four kunai hit my left arm. I pulled them out and they licked my wounds as I looked up into the eyes of Tsuanade-Sama. I flinched when i saw her eyes showing hate and disgust towards me and the girls. " What are you doing within our gates sound demons." This time the girls and I flinched at the sound of that.

"We came to make new lives to join your village to become worthy shinobi in your eyes. Orchimaru-Sama has tortures us enough to the point to where we ran away." Replied Miako. " Do you relize you just gave the signal for Orochimaru to attack our village because of your stupid actions." "Yes we know that I draged them along i have no choice I needed to leave him and get away, and i will help in fighting against my brother if it means being able to live in a village where everyone doesn't kill someone for staring at them." do the wolves follow you everywhere?" "Yes they are mine I can control them when they aren't ordered to attack they are just like puppy dogs." "Lets go, get up I will heal your wounds and then we can talk." "your not serious sre you Tsuanade, I mean letting sound demons living in our village could be just a trick." stated Neji. "Yes I am aware of that yet these three i can sence that they are willing to do whatever to take to join us." smiled Tsuanade.

As the girls stepped into the village all eyes were on them. They felt as if they had a gallon of mud on them or something. Then Tsuanade grabed them and took them to the tower where she works. When she steped into the office she had the girls behind her. Then one of the best anbu in the village of leaves came into the office. The anbu officer was no other than Sasuke Uchiha, "Tsuanade, I have some news for you we spotted sound demons near the gate. Do you think they came for me?" "No they didn't." Tsuanade then looked behind Sasuke. "Really Sasuke, who would guess that you would call us sound demons, if i recall you were once on of us." said Shimiko. Sasuke tensed at the sound of her voice. "What are you doing here in the gates? Shimiko" Sasuke hissed her name out. "we came for freedom and to join the Village hidden in leaves." "Really Sasuke once you left, Orochimaru had another prodigy to use for his torment." said a very pissed of Netamii. Sasuke then glared at them Miako and Netamii stepped forward and covered Shimiko from Sasuke's eyes. If he saw that she had the marks that he denied to get and then left Sound he will know that she to is a prodigy of a power full clan. (A/n I am going to make up a clan with my last name ok.)

Sasuke still saw some of Shimiko even is she was covered. He couldn't see the marks though, Tsuanade then looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was lost in thought about something. "Sasuke, do you have any missions for today?" "None why?" replaied Sasuke. Well i was wondering since I trust these girls, I want you to house Shimiko please?" Both Shimiko and Sasuke looked at Tsuanade, " I can't i have no room in my house right at the moment." Sasuke tried the best to make an excuse. "Wrong you live in the Uchiha Manssion, you have plenty of room for her to livec with you. I will have Miako live with Hinata since i have a feeling that they will get a long quite well. And as for Netamii she can live with your brother and Ino." Shimiko, Netamii, & Miako nodded there heads adn then moved over adn got keys and the letters stating that they are to live with them.Well only Netamii & Miako did.


	2. The truth

New People New Lives,

Shimiko and Sasuke stood in front of the fifth hokage with Tsunade's eyes locked on to the girl. "So Shimiko," "Miko, I like to be called Miko. Please." Stated Shimiko. "Alright Miko, do you have a problem sharing a house with Mr. Uchiha here?" asked the ever so curious hokage. "No I don't, I just feel that If I stay with someone that I feel isn't ok with me I souldn't be forced too." said Miko. "See you're just a fucking princess, you feel as if you should get whatever you want. That is why our relationship didn't work out!" screamed Sasuke. Shimiko had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She ran out the door and she followed her feet. "Relationship? Sasuke care to explain." Said Tsunade. "No not really but I have a feeling your going to make me anyway." "yes I will. So,"

XXX

"When I was in sound with Orochimaru I met her while she was training and then we talked. She told me that she was Oro's little sister. I froze and then aksed her if it was ok for me to be talking to her. She said it was ok with her. So I stayed and talked with her everyday after my training. We got together about a month after we met. I then felt like I was missing something in my heart. Anyway she then said that I could go and be the person I wanted to be that she will live and find her purpose in life soon. Just then Haku clicked in my mind. So I explained that I had a mission as a genin to protect a bridge builder from an assassin who has a partner named Haku that was exactly like her looking for a purpose in his life, I then left the next day." Explained Sasuke. "Ok well why don't you try to mend that relationship, it would make me a whole lot happier if you did since she will be a member of this village."

XXX

Sasuke then ran of in the direction that Shimiko should have ran off to. He then stopped realizing that Miko reminded him so much of Sakura at the moment how she started crying when he yelled at her. Sasuke ran off to the bridge where team 7 would meet for missions. When he got there he saw a dark black cloak on the ground crying. He then ran off to her. He bent down and rubbed he back. "Miko you ok?" asked a worried Sasuke. (A/N Sasuke's worried creepy) "Go away you think I'm a princess so why don't you go away while I wait for my prince in shining armor!" screamed Shimiko. Sasuke winced and then replied with, "Maybe your prince is a person already close to you." Sasuke got up and leaned over the bridge railing. He looked down at the water and then he saw a Sakura blossom float down onto the water and then float down the river. sigh "You are just like her in every way." "Like who? Who am I so alike to?" "Her." "Her? Who is Her Sasuke tell me!" shouted Shimiko.

XXX

"Her name is Sakura she died by Orochimaru's hands, she loved me and she was always crying over me and then when I yelled at her she would do the same thing that you did run off crying and then I would feel bad and run after her and tell her that I didn't mean it I was just angry at her all the time." "Oh she was the one that my brother killed and you sat there next to her body scared because you lost another friend of yours. By the way she isn't dead per say, Oro just kinda put her under a trance to make her lifeless so he can use her body for is needs." Shimiko then looked at the ground. She got up and then stood next to Sasuke "Trust me I can still feel her chakra it is very strong and now she is calling out for the help needed Sasuke if you love her then save her don't say that you love me when we both know that you love her with all of your heart. She is the only one that you want to carry on the Uchiha clan with so admit it. You love her not me, her." Shimiko then looked back at the ground and Sasuke then looked at her. "You want to know something? Sakura, I was supposed to get married to her, arranged marriages weren't the best idea for my family but it was all they could think about me being able to carry on the Uchiha clan and making it possible for the Uchiha's to still be alive after all this time. Yet I felt that if I were to marry her it would destroy not only me but our friendship and team members." Shimiko was stunned. "Wait you don't love her the way I think?" "No not at all I actually think that I just like her as the friend more than anything. You were the one I loved Miko yet when I left Oro told me that you were to be married so I screamed, you told me that you would wait for me and that you would never fall in love with another man." " That is true Sasuke I did tell you that but I didn't love the man Oro wanted me to marry, I loved you and you only. Oro felt that if I stayed single waiting for you I was wasting my life force so there was no point he arranged a marriage for me and I could only leave the village to get out of it. So I came here hoping that you would want me once again by your side." Shimiko looked at the ground, "Yet you didn't when you acted the way you did in front of me I felt as if you had forgot everything I had told you and pushed it aside and forgot me along with it.

XXX

Miako and Netamii both knew that what you did had killed me, which was why when Tsunade said that I had to stay at your house, I had sneered and wanted to bite her head off since she just put me into a house with a guy that I still love but yet he doesn't love me at all anymore." Shimiko then started to cry again. Sasuke looked at Shimiko, he walked over to her and hugged her. "Miko-chan, please don't cry I can't stand it when you cry you know that. I just felt like you had taken my heart and smashed it when I heard that you were getting married." Sasuke rested his head onto Shimiko's. Shimiko turned around and hugged Sasuke back. "I love you Sasuke I hope you know that. I want to be with you and never leave you." Shimiko then fell unconscious, Sasuke caught her and then was scared her Chakra was extremely low it was not healthy for her at all. Sasuke ran back to Tsunade's office. "Tsunade! Help me Shimiko is close to death!" screamed Sasuke. Tsunade jumped up and ran towards, "Sasuke place her on the couch, do you know why she is close to death?" "Yes in order for her to get into the village she has to shut down her chakra and then when she got in the chakra shield has been absorbing her chakra since it is foreign.

Haha sorry to leave you with a cliff but gotta make the next chapter a little better. Now that's summer if my computer and Fanfiction allows me, I will be updating at least once week or a little slower. Though, I thank you for reading my story and hanging in there and waiting for me to update.


End file.
